


Masterpiece

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19593298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: A quiet moment at home.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erato_12345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cassarian 20sAU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089358) by [Erato_12345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/pseuds/Erato_12345). 



> Using music as a metaphor for life, not as a euphemism for you-know-what.

**Paris, 1930**

* * *

Cassandra put her key into the lock on the apartment door, sighing when it stuck. She'd had a long day already, with a crazy-busy-- and somewhat gruesome-- shift... All she wanted to do right now was to get inside, change out of her uniform, and go to sleep. But, according to the key, that was not to be.

She knocked on the door. It was highly unlikely that Varian would be able to hear her-- he was usually so preoccupied, whether it be with his experiments, Ruddiger, or their kid, that he often zoned out of anything that wasn't his main focus-- but, she supposed, it was worth a shot

When nothing happened, she took the key out of the lock and studied it. It seemed okay. She stuck it back in and tried again. This tine, it worked like a charm. She opened the door and took the key out, placing it back in her pocket.

As soon as she stepped inside, a beautiful sound hit Cassandra's ears: her husband was playing the piano. Over the years, Cass was able to have the opportunity to listen to Varian play numerous pieces of music on the piano, but he still managed to find new pieces to play, each one more beautiful than the last.

Once she had locked the door, Cass stepped into the main room, where they had their piano set up. Varian sat with his back to her, dutifully playing the majestic instrument.

Off to his right was a bassinet, in which their (very) young son was sleeping.

Cass smiled softly, her mind immediately forgoing all her previous plans to take a nap and instead, sitting down on the bench between Varian and Jase.

She wrapped her arm around Varian and rested her head on his shoulder. Years ago, she had figured out that she could do simple things like this and still not disrupt Varian's play. It was amazing how devoted he became when he played the piano.

Varian finished off the one piece and immediately began playing another one, one that had been a constant on his play list for the past few years: "For Cassandra."

Cass smiled again, moving slightly closer to Varian. No matter how many times she heard this piece, it remained one of her all-time favorites. It also remained a popular request down at the cabaret that Varian played at.

But as Varian played the piece, Cass noticed that there was something different. One of the underlying melodies had been changed... And somehow, it made the piece even more beautiful than it had been before.

Once Varian had finished playing THAT piece, he wrapped his arm around Cassandra and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I still love that piece," Cass murmured, "though I couldn't help but notice..."

Varian smirked. "The slight change in melody?"

Cass nodded, lifting her head and looking at him.

Varian's smirk softened into a gentle smile and he motioned to the bassinet. "He kind of helped inspire me to change it a little."

Cass raised an eyebrow. "Jase? But... Varian, he's only a month old."

"Old enough to have musical taste, apparently," Varian countered, "I tried playing him the completely original version of 'For Cassandra,' but he didn't seem to like it. So... I went and changed part of the melody and he quieted down immediately."

And then his face fell a little. "But what do YOU think? It's your song, Cassie; I wrote it with YOU in mind."

'I wrote it because I couldn't get you off my mind.'

Cass grinned. "It... Actually sounds even more beautiful than the original, in my opinion."

Varian smiled, taking her hand in his for a moment or two before recommencing his play and leaving Cass to get lost in her thoughts.

Years ago, that song had been written for HER. Seven years after its inception, it's first change came... Inspired by their one-month-old son. And, somehow, that change made the music far more perfect than it had been before.

In fact, the song-- as Cassandra saw it, at least-- reflected her life with Varian almost perfectly. The music had been beautiful and amazing when they had first met, and had stayed that way up to this point, just after Jase had been born. Because of that, Varian had slightly changed the tune-- just as they had both had to slightly readjust their lives to fit a young kid into the schedule-- and yet...

It remained perfect and wonderful. It remained THEIR song. Just because they were now sharing it with someone else... Well, that could never change the backstory of the song itself. It simply added more to what had once been.

And Cass couldn't wait to see what other changes their song held for them.


End file.
